Your Touch
by TateThePowerpuffFan
Summary: Brick and Buttercup go to a double-horror movie screening at Townsville's drive-in movie theatre... but expect more surprises than horror at this scare fest! One-shot with the Brickercup pairing. Dedicated to LolaBelle loves KittyKats. Also somewhat of a songfic for "Your Touch" by The Black Keys.


**Disclaimer by Brick: Tate does not own the Powerpuff Girls or the copyright to the movies mentioned.**

**Also, LolaBelle loves KittyKats, this ones for you, for being one of Tate's most dedicated and supportive fans. This is dedicated to your dedication.**

**Also also, to everyone who reads this, please tell the author what you thought about this story, and be sure to check out the poll on his profile and vote. **

**Thanks, and enjoy... man, I feel so gentlemanly after saying all of that.**

* * *

**Your Touch**

**10:50 PM**

**On a Wednesday**

**Townsville, CA**

**Brick's POV**

The local drive-in theatre was completely overflowing with patrons, and for great reason; the manager had decided to screen a number of black & white horror films, with two different movies playing every night for the next two weeks. I had decided to go and see it with Buttercup, who was actually the one to insist that we go and check it out together, since we were dating. Plus, horror movies were her cup of joe. Tonight's showings: _The Last Man On Earth_, and George Romero's _Night of the Living Dead_. I paid for our tickets, and we slid into an available slot in my convertible.

"Wow, Brick. This is incredible! The place is jam-packed! How'd you get us in here?" Buttercup squealed with much excitement and delight.

"Oh, I know a guy, who knows a guy, who just so happens to know the manager. No biggie," I explained with a grin. "I know how much you like buttery popcorn, so I'm gonna grab you a bucket once I can get you comfortable."

"Brick, you're a real dream, you know that?"

"Speaking of dream, I brought this blanket for concealed snuggling. Lemme just go get it from the trunk... Ooh, before I forget, do you want me to keep the roof up or down, because I don't wanna interrupt the movie just to drop the top."

"I'll drop it, for you. Just go get us some popcorn, and I'll take care of the car." With that, we pecked each other on the lips and separated. I floated over to the concession stand next to the projector booth.

"One large popcorn bucket, and a large Coca-Cola, please."

$6.75 later, I hovered back to the convertible with my darling emerald gem awaiting my return. I handed her the bucket, and I took a long, cool, refreshing sip from my drink.

"Is that a Coke?" My lovely lady intriguingly questioned, staring at my beverage with a giant smile and a raised eyebrow. It was only her favorite soda.

"The Cokiest," I slyly told her, arching my own brows back at her. She swiped it from my hands and swallowed about three gulps. My drink was already half-empty, and neither movie had even started yet. Ah, I couldn't care less about the soda. Buttercup was the only person who was important to me.

"I don't know much about _Last Man On Earth_, but _Night of the Living Dead_ is one of my all-time favorites," she gleefully told me, wrapping an arm around my shoulder. "You know, without that movie, zombies would never have been created to scare the fluids out of us."

"About the zombies, don't you think it'll be a little difficult to make out with a bunch of rotting, walking stiffs hobbling and moaning everywhere?" Like I said, horror movies were _**Buttercup's**_ ball game. I on the other hand, was not as serious or admiring of a fan for such a genre, and primarily expressed adoration for action/adventure movies.

"Haha, good one. I think I can tolerate it."

"Well... just in case I can't..." I leaned forward and connected faces with her, rubbing my nose to hers and puckering up. We locked lips for quite some time, fondling each other's hair, and I was even allowed to have my hands travel down south of the border. Yep, you could say it was hormones, but we personally believed that we were actually meant for each other... my way of expressing it, however, differed from most guys. Groping of the jean-coated cheeks shows a sign of trust between the two in a relationship, if you were to ask me.

After we both parted away briefly for air, we looked back up towards the front, and noticed that the first movie had begun flashing its opening credits screen. We admired it, still panting.

"You know, later on, the last man on Earth finds the last woman on Earth, and they help revive the human population," Buttercup smirked.

"Sounds hot," I chuckled, taking another drag of my Coke.

"Funny, I was just thinking the same thing." She fluttered the blanket in her seat, waving it out so that it covered both of us. I grabbed her by the tender arms and reeled her in for another kiss. The bright white from the screen bounded off the side of her face, making her appear even more beautiful to me. The passionate kiss morphed into a kissing hug, and right as we were both about to progress further into intimacy, we both paused as we heard some action emanating from the car in the slot directly in front of us. Their rear window had completely fogged up.

"Sounds like someone here is trying to have more fun than us!" Buttercup smiled. "Gives me the feeling that we need to generate more 'raw energy,' if you know what I mean," her brows bobbing at me.

"I got the context clue," I smiled back. We leaned in for more kisses, but we were once more captivated by the amount of action flowing from the car in front.

"Hey, you two should get a room bigger than the back seat," I exclaimed in a loud talking voice, loud enough to where I would definitely think the couple could hear me. I turned back to my buttercup (I forgot it was also the name of a flower).

"What you say, pretty boy? You got a problem with my style?" A rather familiar voice fired back.

"Yeah, man. I'm trying to watch this feature with my girl, and you're just stomping the mood out."

The guy in front finally had the nerve to roll his rear window down and poke his head out like a gopher to see us. In a most unexpected turn of events, Boomer stuck his head out the window and stared back at me. His hair was all a froth, and he was covered in scarlet lip-shaped markings.

"**_Boomer?_**" Buttercup and I blurted in astonishment.

"**_Brick?" _**He exclaimed back, looking awful embarrassed.

"What the hell are you doing here, Boomer? I thought you were deathly afraid of horror films!"

"I was just... wanting to catch up on some movies from the past decade. Yeah, because, I realized just how underrated they can be! You know how our generation often just blows this cinematic magic off!"

"Who are you bullshitting, Boomer?" The female voice from inside escaped through the other window, which was being rolled down, as well. Blossom's head popped out, and enough upper body was showing to where we could see her clasping onto a sheet, which must've been covering her naked chest. "Oh... **_Hi, Buttercup... Brick._**" Man, did they both turn red. They looked exactly like two cherry-flavored Sour Patch Kids. "Well, this certainly is awkward." She gave an odd grin complete with a twitching eyeball, and slowly retreated back inside.

"Enjoy the movie, Boomer," I jokingly spluttered at him, "it's a classic." With that, he gave me a twisted face and also slowly retreated back to his date. Not a single noise came from inside for the remainder of the screening.

"We win!" Buttercup grappled me in a tight squeeze. I patted her back while she choked half the life out of me. "Wanna go back to our own little 'chemistry experiment?" she seductively whispered.

"Soon, honey. I wanna see at least ten minutes of this entire movie, tonight. Tickets are three bucks each, but being able to spend time with you is priceless."

"I love it when you talk all sweet, Brick. You're like a brick of pure sugar!"

"Technically, it's puppy dog tails, but you certainly are my **_spicy_** girl."

We sat through the first movie, sharing popcorn and extensive cuddling. When _Night of the Living Dead_ started up, we were in the middle of the "Free Bird" of cuddle solos. Although she had told me that she had seen the movie fourteen times, she still clung to my being during the scenes of rising tension. I did the same to her, especially at the very end, when we both felt extremely claustrophobic.

After the movies had wrapped up, Boomer and Blossom's car hightailed it out of there, probably because they didn't want to have to explain themselves. We were the last car in the entire lot to leave, but that was completely by choice. We were too busy making out and squeezing each other to notice that nobody else remained.

In the kindest and most gentlemanly of gestures, I drove Buttercup home and walked alongside her to the door.

"I really, really enjoyed the time that we spent, tonight," she swooned.

"So did I. Wanna do it again, sometime soon?"

"Absolutely. When and where?"

"I believe that there's a carnival coming to town next week on Saturday. It's for the benefit of a guy named Mr. Kite, or something."

"Sounds interesting. I'll be sure to tell you if I can make that." She knocked on her door, then swiftly turned around and planted one last kiss upon my face that almost knocked me off my feet. "I love you." The door then opened with Bubbles in the frame. Buttercup leapt inside.

"Hi, Brick! Nice to see you, again!" Bubbles bounced excitedly upon noticing me.

"Hello, Bubbles." She smiled and turned to Buttercup, who had begun walking up the stairs.

"Aw man, Buttercup! You're not gonna believe this! Blossom has one of the craziest stories I've ever **_heard!_**" She excitedly exclaimed, closing the door behind herself.

I waltzed back to my car with a giant, goofy grin, hopped in, and sped back towards home. I couldn't wait to see Boomer.

* * *

**Author's Note: There you have it. That was my one, and possibly only fanfic where I will use mixed pairings. However, LolaBelle, I did a Brickercup, just as you requested. I hope that you all enjoyed this weird, sappy one-shot. It was still a hell of a lotta fun to write. Please leave a review, and check out some of my other stories that might tickle your fancy, as well, such as "Baby Boom,""Gimme Shelter," and "Weird Science!"**

**Thank you so much for reading and reviewing. **

** -Tate, the author**


End file.
